


JIMSU WEEK

by Jiminpriest



Category: JIMSU - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Jimsu, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminpriest/pseuds/Jiminpriest
Summary: 7 one-shots acerca del Jimsu
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi/ Park Jimin
Kudos: 1





	1. INTRODUCTION

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, este trabajo también está subido en Wattpad con el usuario.
> 
> @Jiminpriest

𝙉𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧 25, 2019

✡•( ❀-❝ Jiminpriest ❞-❀ )•✡

ＪＩＭＳＵ ＷΞΞＫ

ＤΛＹ ＯＮΞ  
song

❛ Park Jimin perdió la luz de debido a la avaricia de una mujer despótica y egoísta. Ahora que entiende todo, nada lo detendrá para estar con Yoongi ❜

ＤΛＹ ＴＷＯ  
Superpoderes

❛Siempre se ha sabido que las almas tienen la oportunidad de renacer, otros no tienen la misma suerte. Yoongi tiene la capacidad de ver seres que no pertenecen al mundo de los vivos... Y al parecer tendrá que tratar con problemas de su vida pasada ❜

ＤΛＹ ＴＨＲΞΞ  
Época pasada

❛Park Jimin y Min Yoongi son un nuevo matrimonio que se mudó recientemente a la ciudad de Kansas, que sin saberlo una serie de asesinatos atacaba la ciudad ❜

ＤΛＹ ＦＯＵＲ  
Ángeles y demonios

❛ Se dice que la caja de Pandora solo es un mito, pero solo uno de todos en el alto cielo sabía que esa caja existía. Cuando está se abrió de nuevo, es la tarea de Jimin de sellarla de nuevo ❜

ＤΛＹ ＦＩＶΞ  
Profesiones

❛ Park Jimin y Min Yoongi son compañeros...pero compañeros de trabajo. Un híbrido excluido por la sociedad y un agente del FBI con más humor negro que vida❜

ＤΛＹ ＳＩＸ  
Infantil

❛ Park Jimin tiene un secreto que a sus siete años no teme decirlo en voz alta.  
'¡Me casaré con Yoongi cuando sea grande!''❜

ＤΛＹ ＳΞＶΞＮ  
Free

🎁


	2. LACRIMOSA DAY O1

Antigua Grecia- Atenas 431- 555 a.C

─No puedo creer que esos humanos sean capaces de matarse entre ellos... son tan salvajes, padre debería acabar con ellos─dijo Hermes bufando.

La fuerza de su mordaz comentario solo llegó a conseguir una mirada agria de parte de los demás en la sala que estaban sentados a sus costados. A su izquierda su mayor Poseidón mantenía una mirada que le pedía silencio y por otro lado su hermano a la derecha, Hefesto, tenía una sonrisa burlona que lo invitaba a seguir hablando sobre esos salvajes llamados humanos. Ellos nunca se llevaron bien aunque fueran hijo del mismo padre.

─Te recuerdo que sin esos salvajes como tu les llamas, no estarías vivo. Ni ninguno de nosotros.

Bufo ante la respuesta de su hermano Ares─Y ¿nadie salvará a Atena? Es nuestra hermana después de todo. Nomino a Poseidón de todas maneras.

Poseidon ignoró su comentario para después hablar─Fue una decisión que ella tomo, no vamos a intervenir. Y en todo caso que lo hiciéramos ella odiaría que alguno de nosotros intervenga, ella sabe lo que va a pasar.

─Oh, la caída de Atena en el reino humano,─se rió Hera─confiaba demasiado en sus hijos como para dejarlos caer a todos. Tendrá que volver en algún momento─dio un aplauso para que todos los que estuvieran en la mesa olvidarán él ambiente gélido─Atena volverá. Fin. ¿Podemos irnos ya?─lanzo la pregunta hacia Poseidon.

─No tienen porqué venir, no tenía caso.

Hera se rió burlonamente mientras arrastraba su silla de oro hacia atrás─pero aun así estas aquí, y ni siquiera fuiste tu quien organizó esta junta.

La mirada gélida que vio a Hera bajo un grado a su insolencia, Poseidón hablo calmadamente─Lo hizo tu esposo. Puedes ir a quejarte con él.

Hades se burló abiertamente─Hermano no estara feliz de verte Hera, nadie lo esta.

Antes de que Hera comenzará a discutir con Hades acerca de las mismas estupideces de siempre, empujo su asiento para salir de la sala. Si él lo hacía estaba seguro que todos comenzaran a seguir su ejemplo. Zeus había convocado una audiencia con sus hijos y él para ver el progreso de Atena, aunque todavía no sabía si era para demostrar su punto de que los humanos no son más que unos bárbaros que dicen alabarlos pero que bien en cualquier momento darán la puñalada por la espalda. Poseidon podía ver las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano menor al intentar empujarlo con su tercera y legítima mujer. Por su puesto que era Hera, la diosa del matrimonio cual tituló ponía en duda porque su matrimonio con su hermano solo era desastroso no solo para ellos sino para los demás dioses. Siendo la matriarca del reino, todos debían tenerle respeto, lealtad y amarla, lo cual estaba muy lejos de hacer. Esa mujer era odiosa, macabra y envidiosa que solo daban ganas de evitarla.

Incluso Thor huyó del reino porque no la soportaba, afortunadamente para él, Hera no podía hacerle daño o intentar algo en su contra porque sabía que sería como un explosión en su cara. Lamentablemente no podía decir lo mismo a los demás a su alrededor y que por supuesto cada uno lo sabía pero tampoco se atrevían hacer algo encontra de ella debido a Zeus. Poseidon no hizo nada porque no tenía caso hacerlo, no tenía porqué luchar. Así que dejo que Hera siguiera con sus estúpidas estrategias para conquistarlo o más bien llevarlo a la cama.

Esa mujer quería un hijo suyo.

La diosa estaba loca si pensaba que eso alguna vez pasaría, Poseidón está tan molesto de que haya pasado tanto tiempo que aun siga con las esperanzas de tenerlo entre sus garras. De todas formas jamás lo hubiese considerado, mucho menos después de sus actos atroces.

Ella había firmado su sentencia de muerte en el momento en que miro tan despectivamente a su pequeño niño luna colgado de su brazo.

Los dientes de Poseidón se le apretaban ante él recuerdo amargo de la primera vez que vio a su dulce niño borrar su sonrisa de sus labios y bajar la mirada avergonzado.

────── Lacrimosa dies illa ───────

Llevaban al menos unos cuantos años de amistad aunque la verdad era que Poseidón no recordaba hace cuanto conocia al chico plateado que parecía estar siempre despierto durante la noche. Siempre vestía con ropas blancas y había un pequeño haro rodeando su frente con un incrustación brillante sobre la frente. Poseidon pensaba que cada que sonreía la pequeña piedra brillaba con más intensidad y se reflejaba también en las sombras creadas por la luz de la luna en el alto cielo.

La relación avanzó y entonces ya era una pareja que siempre se reunía cuando el sol estaba por esconderse, él nunca pensó que él chico con quien estaba la mayoría de las noches por no poder dormir seria el amo de la Luna. Cuando todos estaban despiertos su pequeño chico estaba durmiendo, Dios de la Luna parecía muy solo alto en el cielo, decidió hacerle compañia y pronto terminaron asi. Juntos.

Tambien debio ser mas cuidadoso, sabía que no era bueno que estuviera viéndose a solas con él Dios de la Luna, pero sus ganas de seguir viéndolo y convivir con él era mucho mayores que su miedo de ser separados. Pero algo salió mal en algún punto cuando su amor estaba creciendo, también sembró odio y envidia en Hera que terminó por acabar con su pequeño chico. Ella lo acusó de herejía, como era la esposa del Dios del Olimpo su palabra era ley. Todo sucedió mientras había viajado a la tierra pedirle a un artesano una argolla de plata para la Luna, tendría un anillo igual que Júpiter. Cuando regresó, su pequeño estaba siendo destituido, ya había sido juzgado por la mano de Zeus que no dudo en arrancar de su frente él haro con la pequeña gema de su frente. Fue la primera vez que el cielo nocturno no fue iluminado.... ni por los siguientes seis meses.

───── qua resurget ex favilla ──────

Poseidon giro el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, sonrió con nostalgia porque aunque ahora mismo hubiera alguien más en el lugar de su pequeño chico Luna, las noches nunca fueron iguales. Iba a reanudar su caminata pero una voz en su cabeza comenzó a sonar.

Un humano de nuevo ofreciendo sus plegarias a él. No era raro que pasara pero seguía siendo incómodo escucharlos directamente. Eso solo sucedía cuando estaban enteramente desesperados por ayuda o porque simplemente querían agradecer desde el fondo de su corazón.

─Oh dios del mar, te agradezco infinitamente tu piedad por traer a casa a salvo a mi padre de tus dominios, gracias por dejar que muchas de tus vidas marinas en nuestras manos, hoy traigo esta ofrenda de flores y frutas para saciar tu ira de tomar algunos de tus hijos marinos, lamento tomar su vida,pero no serán en vano, ayudan a los niños, jóvenes y ancianos. Gracias de nuevo por permitirnos navegar en tus dominios.

─¿Todavia tienes ese anillo horrible?

Poseidon suspiro profundo para no decirle todas las cosas que se merecía esa mujer tan rastrera indigna de ser llamada Diosa─no te interesa lo que use y deje de usar. Céntrate en tu esposo, creo que serás madrastra como por─conto los diez de sus dedos y fingió quedar confundido ante las cuentas que hacía─oh, no lo se, ya perdi la cuenta.

─¿Por que te niegas a que te de un hijo?─se acercó más, hasta que sus manos rozaron la espalda de Poseidón.

─Para que hagas lo mismo que hiciste con Hefesto, no gracias─Hefesto fue quien había forjado el anillo que iba a regalar a su dulce niño risueño, en ese momento se descubrió que era él hijo de Hera y de Zeus. Lo había desterrado porque había nacido un niño débil.

─Solo doy hijos fuertes─respondió fríamente─aunque Zeus lo reconoció solo por las habladurías, no porque lo amara. Pero eso no importa ya, tu sabes que puedo darte un heredero fuerte y hermoso, incluso más poderosos que los hijos de Zeus.

─No me interesa tener poder, o lo que sea lo que te imagines, de todos modos si quisiera un hijo iría con Artemis o a la tierra, jamás contigo.

Poseidon noto el cambio en la mirada de Hera pero no se movió de su lugar, podía aguantar cualquiera de sus palabras, era lo unique que le quedaba por hacer.

─Eres patetico, ese niño jamás va a volver, Zeus lo desterró, destruyó su alma porque yo se lo pedí, en tu vida jamas volveras a ver a Yoongi, J-i-m-i-n.

Poseidon abrió con sorpresa sus ojos al mismo tiempo que su corazón se atoro en su garganta y su pecho dolió como si hubiera sido perforado, ¿cómo era posible que esta mujer supiera acerca de eso?. Solo su niño y él sabían acerca de sus nombres que pensaban usar cuando estuvieran juntos, su niño no tenía nombre propio, solo decía que le llamaban "Luna" y fue entonces que decidieron, así fue la idea de Poseidón usar nombre mortales. Había elegido "Yoongi" para su niño porque significaba brillante, igual que la Luna.

─¿Como sabes sobre eso?─apretó sus puño esta vez tomando gota de concentración en la mujer enfrente suyo. Esa mujer sabía usar muy bien sus cartas, tanto que llegaba a doblegar a casi todos, incluso a Zeus. Te hacia pensar con cuidado lo que ibas a responderle porque cada pregunta salida de esa boca era como una trampa.

─Ahora tengo toda tu atención. Siempre lo intuí pero lo descubri por error...bueno en realidad Yoongi o chico Luna como le quieras decir, era muy ingenuo tanto que me dio pena tener que acusarlo de esas cosas atroces. Él cantó como un pajarito acerca de muchas cosas sobre ustedes en el tiempo que estuviste fuera.

─¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Hera pareció pensarlo un momento mientras rodeaba a Poseidón y tocaba con sus manos el cuerpo ajeno─porque se estaba interponiendo en mis planes para obtener un hijo tuyo....sabes..─dijo con burla en su voz─tu pequeño niño me contó las cosas que le hacías, ¿como era que había dicho..? uhhmmm.. ¡ah sí! le hiciste el amor─ se rio.

──── Judicandus homo reus ─────

Por un momento Poseidón vio rojo que no midió su ira porque pronto sus manos tenían apresadas el cuerpo de Hera contra él suyo, sujetando con rabia el cabello rubio trenzado, en un momento supo que ella tuvo miedo pero pronto esa mirada desapareció─pues dejame decirte que incluso, Zeus, sería capaz de hacerle el amor, yo le hice el amor incontables veces, y en cambio tu... no sirves más que para un rato pero para mi ni siquiera eso─en un rápido movimiento alejo a Hera de su espacio.

─Eres un patético Dios, que se enamoró de la Luna, maldeciré toda tu vida y tierras, Poseidón─indignada camino lejos de la presencia de Dios.

Por mas que le diera vuelta al asunto, no podía entender porque Hera se había obsesionado con eso de darle un hijo. Era la mujer de su hermano menor, tal vez en el pasado cuando todavía no se enredaba con su hermano la encontró atractiva pero llegando a ese punto no entendía cómo Zeus se le ocurrió juntarse con esa mujer cuando sus anteriores amores fueron mucho mejores.

Dio un paso atrás dispuesto a ignorar la amenaza rabiosa de la Diosa, incluso si quisiera crear una controversia de lo que sucedió para obligarlo a algo, ella no podría solo por el simple hecho de que ella era la responsable de todo y sería acusada de blasfema. No importa si era la esposa de Zeus o la Diosa del Olimpo porque igualmente sería juzgada como cualquier crimen sin importar su estatus. A pesar de todo Hera amaba más su título como Diosa de lo que le importaba las personas de su alrededor. Lo cual jugaba a su favor, si se decidía a hablar hundiría a Hera dejándola en la peor de las situaciones para una Diosa como ella.

─Así que Jimin ehhh...siempre tuve la duda del porqué jamás te quitabas ese anillo.

─Hades...─Poseidón suspiro.

─De todos los Dioses, no te creía capaz de relacionarte con alguien, incluso violando las reglas que tú mismo te impusiste. Debiste amarle verdaderamente.

─No hablaré de esto contigo─desvió su mirada al suelo, bastante seguro de que había sido testigo de todo el drama que hizo con Hera hace unos momentos. No quería ni tenía ganas de revivir ese dolor que todavía sangraba desde hace siglos..

─¿Qué pasa si quiero contarlo a Zeus?

─No me importa. Haz lo que gustes, hermano─ganas de gritarle que no se metiera en sus asuntos no le faltaban pero ya tenía suficiente de que quisieran tomarlo como un estúpido. Pasando aun lado de él, ignoró la mirada pesada a su espalda que crecía con cada paso que daba. No sabía si Hades sería capaz de ir a contarle a Zeus lo sucedido pero todos en el Olimpo lo unico que sabian era que Hera estaba buscando tener un hijo suyo, era un secreto a voces que nadie se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

Poseidon no tenía ganas de convivir con cualquiera de los Dioses que vivían en el Olimpo, pero tampoco quería bajar a la tierra debido a que no sabía si Hades iría con Zeus. Así que simplemente pasó sus días y noches en sus aposentos saliendo brevemente por la madrugada al jardín lleno de lirios blancos que se tornaban azules por el fulgor de la Luna. Lo único que su cabeza pensaba era en los recuerdos que había vivido junto a su Yoongi. Siempre sonriendo y mostrando lo mejor de él cuando el lado que faltaba era oscuro debido a su tristeza al estar solo por las noches sin nadie a quien acudir.

Hasta que él llegó.

Yoongi tomaba un dia en especifico para dormir por completo durante la noche y era la única vez cuando no se reunían. Y cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban en ese acto sagrado y espiritual para ellos, Yoongi se mostraba en el cielo hermosa, grande y brillante, pero se volvia triste cuando llegaba de nuevo la fase donde tenía que dormir.

[...]

Al final de todo Hades no dijo ni una sola palabra a Zeus y no era que estuviera agradecido pero algo intuía acerca de su hermano ya que nunca hacía nada por su buen corazón. En algún momento le pediría algo a cambio por su silencio y no había venido porque seguro estaba maquinando su mejor pedido.

Tal vez ya era el momento de que todos se enteraran sobre lo que había pasado realmente acerca de ese acontecimiento que muchos dejaron en el olvido con el pasar de los años.

Con un último suspiro atravesó el portal hecho por una de las valkirias del lugar. Después de tantos años volvería al mundo mortal lo cual le traía ciertas sensaciones bastantes antiguas porque desde el último suceso que marcó su corazón se creyeron enterradas.

─── Huic ergo parce, deus─────

El silencio envolvió su vida una vez que no volvió a ver a Yoongi y difícilmente dejo otros dioses tuvieran algún tipo de acercamiento con él. Tampoco le importo lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer cada uno de sus hermanos, incluso dejó aun lado la confrontación que Zeus tenía con Loki que hasta el momento no había vuelto a ver desde su intento por traer de vuelta el alma de Yoongi al reino del Olimpo. Loki tenía su propio reino donde las almas que habitaban ahí tenían que pasar por un filtro donde se decidía si renaceria o se quedaría en el tártaro. Había tomado todo de sí para poder llegar a los dominios de Loki puesto que ese lugar solo se podía acceder estando muerto.

El simplemente se rio cuando lo vio frente a la puerta buscándole, sus primeras palabras al verle fueron "De todos los dioses jamás pensé que tu serias el primero en llegar aquí, será un completo placer juzgarte". Los ojos de Loki brillaron ante la grata noticia de Poseidón muerto pero pronto fue desilusionado cuando explicó su verdadera intención de llegar al su reino. La expresión en su rostro se abrió rápidamente junto con una negatividad inquebrantable. 

"No puedo hacer excepciones. Ni siquiera por ti, Poseidón. Una vez que un alma entra al tártaro no tendrá regreso, esta será consumida hasta redimirse y despues desaparecera"

Pero Jimin no entendía porqué Yoongi sería enviado ahí sí todo de lo que era acusado era mentira. Incluso si Loki dijo eso para que no insistiera más, seguía habiendo reglas que impedían juzgar malamente a alguien que no lo merecía. Siguió investigando y no logrando encontrar alguna prueba que le dijera que el alma de Yoongi seguía allí.

"Las reglas aplicadas para los humanos, no son los mismo que para otras especies"

Eso fue lo último que dijo Loki antes de mandarlo de regreso. Y ahora no podía volver porque el Dios del inframundo prohibió su entrada a menos que en verdad muriera. Así que malditamente no pudo obtener más información sobre las acciones de Loki. Sabia que habia algo detras de esas últimas palabras pero no se le ocurría algo que tuviera que ver con todo eso, tan solo el hecho de que Zeus haya juzgado a Yoongi bajo las mentiras de Hera ya era irremediable, ¿ y que eran juzgados de otra manera por su estatus? Podía entender eso, mas no la parte de de qué manera fue deliberado sus "actos" inventados por Hera.

Todo había sido tan injusto.

Una brizna de aire fresco acaricio su rostro y revoloteo su cabello. Jimin respiro hondo cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo de piedra, pronto los sonidos de varias voces bulliciosas llenaron sus oídos. Olvido por completo que usar un portal creado por las valkirias en vez de usar como cualquier dios viviente en el Olimpo las puertas que eran simplemente un circulo enorme tallado sobre piedra que contenían diferentes símbolos. Si usabas las puertas oficiales podías elegir exactamente dónde querrías aparecer que por otro lado su método era al azar. Afortunadamente no apareció en un lugar completamente público lo cual ya era bastante bueno.

La vestimenta que llevaba puesta rivalizaba con la de un acólito, era bastante pulcra y ceñido a su cuerpo tanto la tela lo permitio gracias al cinturón de cuero alrededor de su cintura. Lo cual era problema para llamar la atención porque segun sabia era que los humanos tenían un sistema parecido a la de los dioses, había un líder, sub líderes, trabajador y esclavos.

Quito y desecho la tela armoniosa solo dejando la túnica blanca y básica puesta junto a sus carbatinas que consisitia en una sandalia de cuero entrelazadas hasta poco más arriba de los tobillos. Ya después vería cómo conseguir más vestimentas para su estadía en el mundo humano. Caminar de nuevo entre los caminos de tierra era extraño como ver y escuchar la voz de los humanos en su dia dia. Salió tranquilamente de entre el callejón donde nadie prestaba atención porque estaban más interesados en cuidar sus puesto de ventas de los ladrones de comida, y otros más dispuestos a lograr su compra a un menor precio ofreciendo algo de igual valor o sumando para estabilizar el precio ofertado. Todo parecía tranquilo que no se vio en la necesidad de cubrir su rostro. Jimin desea no encontrarse con algún otro dios porque no estaba seguro de lo que haría cuando apareciera uno intentando hacerle una plática.

Siguió caminando observando a los mercader llamar la atención de otros para vender sus utensilios, comida, armas o ropa. La atención de Jimin fue rápidamente llamada por el brillo azulado de una piedra en uno de los puestos que era atendido por una anciana.

─Chico listo, parece que tienes buen ojo. Es una anillo de granate azul─Jimin escuchó atento a la anciana y cogio el anillo de la mesa de madera, observo con cuidado el anillo de banda de plata perfectamente pulido, lo giró entre sus dedos para apreciarlo contraluz. Era magnífico─tu señora quedará encantada si lo regalas.

Jimin soltó una risa con ganas de preguntar por qué había llegada a esa conclusión, pero luego de procesar el lugar donde se encontraba y sobre sus costumbres fue que logro entenderlo. En su dedo anular izquierdo se encontraban los dos anillos que se supone uno pertenecía a Yoongi y eso en Atenas significaba que su corazón ya tenía dueño─Sí seguro que le gustaría, pero será en otra ocasión.

La anciana parecio desanimada con su última respuesta y Jimin solo pudo permitirse una sonrisa triste.

─¿Qué te parece si te lo doy a mitad de precio? seis óbolos por el anillo.

─Mejor te doy un dracma y medio si me dices donde puedo encontrar ropa, ¿Que dice?─esperaba que eligiera el dracma en vez de seguir insistiendo, no estaba interesado en comprar nada de joyería. Y para probar su ponto de entre su túnica sacó siete monedas, una tenía un valor de seis óbolos y las otras seis monedas eran óbolos*

[*Es como decir que sacó de su billetera 25 pesos, uno era un billete de 20 y lo demás eran monedas, los óbolos era el dinero que se manejaba en esa época y 1 dracma era casi un logro en ese entonces para ellos.]

─Puedo hacer eso, conozco a una buena comerciante de ropas* a buenos precios. Espere un momento aquí.

[*En ese momento, según a lo que investigue, no existían ropajes como solemos conocer en las épocas antiguas, de vestidos, zapatos negros brillantes o suéteres como tal, al menos en el tiempo que pensé en escribirlo, no había ese desarrollo aun. Solo habían telas, como sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo y eran sostenidos con un alfiler por el hombro]

Jimin hizo caso y espero a que la señora volviera de entre los demás puestos de las personas por donde había desaparecido. Pudo haberse ido del lugar una vez que la mujer no estaba pero no se le hacía correcto huir de esa manera siendo el un Dios. Y no uno cualquiera cabe decir. Mientras su mirada recorrió entre las personas que se paseaban entre el camino, bastante interesado en la forma en cómo se comportaban, incluso había niños jugando entre cada transeúnte. Al parecer todo Atenas estaba en paz, su sobrina había tenido éxito en una más de sus guerras. De pronto escuchó de nuevo la voz de la anciana a su espalda en un tono animado y se giro para encontrarse con una mirada algo atrayente que acompañaba a la anciana.

─Esta bella mujer es de quien hablaba. Cuenta con muchos ropajes para el porte de usted. 

─Gracias...

─Lala, mi nombre es Lala, mi buen cliente.

Jimin sonrió─Gracias Lala─extendió su mano otorgando el dinero pactado por la información que la anciana aceptó sin problema.

─Anda EunHa, el amable señor espera para que le muestres tus telas─golpeo animadamente el hombre de la mujer haciendo que este se sintiera avergonzada.

Ella hizo una reverencia para después caminar al frente de Jimin que solo esperaba─Por favor sígame para que pueda guiarlo a mi puesto.

A esa hora temprana de la ciudad de Atenas estaba en su punto culmine de personas, había cosas llamativas a su vista pero no se atrevió a alejarse de la mujer que lo llevaba hasta su tienda. Cuando llegaron, Jimin debía aceptar que el lugar era agradable porque estaba justo sobre la sombra de alguna construcción, no tenía idea de si era una cosa o servía para alguna otra necesidad humana.

Dos horas después se apartó del puesto con lo que sería su nueva ropa. En todo ese tiempo descubrió varias cosas y la más interesante fue que habían construido un templo en su honor cerca de las costas de Sounion. Era bastante halagador que los humanos hicieran eso, Jimin ni siquiera estaba al tanto de esa noticia que al parecer ya tenía unos años. Ahora estaba bastante interesado en ver el dichoso templo, de todos modos no estaba tan lejos, al menos para un Dios como él no tendría problemas.

A Jimin se le hizo imposible poder concentrarse ahora que todos los sonidos ahora solo eran soplos de viento sobre sus oídos, ahora mismo el sol estaba ocultándose y estaba frente al templo en su nombre. Estaba situado casi frente a un barranco del mar. Y al menos no era tan exuberante como lo preferían otros Dioses. El lugar era tranquilo y fue entonces que Jimin se preguntó si a Yoongi le gustaría verla puesta de sol desde ese lugar donde estaba de pie.

A Yoongi le encantaba la luz, pero lastimosamente su papel fue asignado a vivir entre la penumbra y soledad.

Ingreso al templo donde la luz del sol no lograba ingresar al lugar ya que le daba la espalda al sol. Por dentro se encontraba semi-oscuro pero eso no afectó por completo su vista, podía ver sus pies avanzando sobre el suelo de piedra. Una de las manos de Jimin tocó la pared del interior solo por curiosidad, quería saber de pronto cuántas personas iban a ese lugar. Y por lo que escuchaba por cada vez que rezaban para él solo eran unas cuantas.Pero solo esas personas que llegaba a escuchar con claridad sobre su mente era completamente devotos hacia él. Muchos de los que vivían en Atenas servían y confiaban en un solo Dios, su sobrina, Atenas.

Se sentó al final donde la luz no llegaba, excepto por las franjas de luz que se colaban de entre los pilares, con su cuerpo mirando a la entrada y sin dudarlo un momento cerró los ojos.

El silencio reino por varias horas en las que Jimin las paso durmiendo, pero luego de que a su cabeza llegaran las peticiones de esa misma persona abrió los ojos, para encontrarse a solo unos pasos donde se extendía la figura de lo que Jimin suponía representaba al Dios Poseidón. Ahí, había una persona hincada cubierta con un especie de velo, se lograba distinguir solo rasgos masculinos debido a las sombras que creaba la luz a sus espaldas.

Tomo toda la atención de Jimin después de que el sol comenzaba a caer sobre el oeste y el hombre siguió allí por varios minutos. Al mismo tiempo en que su cabeza se transmitían los rezos llenos de aprecio, esperanza, amor y agradecimiento.

"Escucha, Poseidón, regente del mar profundo, cuyo líquidos brazos oprimen la sólida Tierra"

─"Tu mano tremenda brocíneo tridente sostiene y en todos los vastos confines del océano tu poder reverencian"─pronunció Jimin a la vez que esas palabras llegaban a su mente. Habían sido tantas las ocasiones en las que había escuchado esas palabras ya estaban memorizadas.

"Las naves allende conduces inflando sus anchas velas. Acércate, ¡oh, tú de oscuros cabellos!, otórganos la paz amable, la abundancia una navegación sin tropiezos"

Jimin tocó las mechas de su cabello negro y quiso reírse pero no lo hizo porque interrumpiría la concentración de esa persona que le rezaba con tanto ahínco. ¿Cómo sabrían los humanos que su cabello era negro y no de otro color? Tal vez solo eran suposiciones, pero eso no dejaba de parecerle fenomenal.

Al cabo de una después, la pequeña figura del hombre simplemente salió del templo con una reverencia. Jimin se levantó de donde estaba sentado en el suelo y encontró con una ofrenda de frutas. Se agacho para tomar la fruta roja llamada manzana y avanzó hacia la salida cubriendo de nuevo su rostro con la una de las telas que había comprado. Salió del templo solo para chocar con otra persona.

─Disculpe...─gracias a la tela que cubría su rostro, la persona solo le miro con aparente curiosidad. Y su mirada a cabo sobre su mano que tenía la manzana─¿Quien es usted...

Jimin se quedó pensando ante los ojos de el otro individuo. Bajo la mirada inquisidora de Jimin, el chico se sintió incómodo pero con ganas de saber quién era, y por qué estaba dentro el templo de Poseidón. Nunca había visto directamente a un creyente del Dios en el templo, tenía en cuenta que existían personas que lo adulaban pero esta era la primera vez que veía a alguien asistir al templo.

─Yoongi...─susurró incrédulo, posando sus ojos a lo largo de los rasgos ajenos. Pero cada que su mente trataba de decirle que solo una ilusión, la mirada en los ojos del chico frente suyo le gritaba que se trataba de él.

─¿Ah..? ¿Lo conozco?

Jimin no logró articular una palabra, sin embargo solo unos metros el grito de una voz femenina al parecer llamando a Yoongi. Esa fue su señal para que Jimin desapareciera, solo le tomó un momento de distracción del chico para huir de ahí.

─¿Yoongi, qué haces aquí todavía? se está haciendo tarde, vámonos.

─Mamá, ¿no lo viste?─Yoongi incluso pensó que estaba alucinando, pero la sensación sobre su piel no se iba y eso le decía que todo había pasado.

La mujer frunció el ceño, escaneando con la mirada hacia donde su hijo apuntaba─no hay nadie alrededor hijo─preocupada la mujer se acercó hasta él─es hora de volver, últimamente pasas demasiado tiempo en este lugar.

─¿Madre, de verdad creen en los dioses? Es decir, ¿alguna vez los han visto en persona?─la imagen del hombre con su manzana en la mano se formo en su mente. Él parecía tranquilo al salir del templo junto a su ofrenda. Mañana volvería a reponer la manzana que había sido robada.

─Ellos solo se dejan ver en ocasiones especiales, hijo. ¿Has visto uno?─contestó la mujer animadamente─eso traerá buen augurio.

─No estoy seguro...─la madre miró a su hijo desconcertada, pero no hizo mas preguntas o comentarios al respecto. Su hijo siempre creyente de los Dioses, aunque Poseidón, Dios del Mar siempre fue su devoción.

Nunca supo el porqué.

────── Pie Jesu Domine ────────

Jimin exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones. Había muchas cosas que tenían que explicarse. Definitivamente Hades sabría algo. Tenía muchas preguntas pero la principal era ¿Por qué Yoongi había renacido si su alma había sido condenada?

No había dudas de que ese chico era su Yoongi de años atrás.

Entonces se preguntó si Hera tendría algo que ver. Y si era así, dudaba que saliera intacta de todo ese asunto.

Ahora que estaba en la tierra sería mucho más fácil convocar a Loki. Así que llegó de nuevo a la ciudad con la certeza de cómo llamaría a Hades, a su favor ya era de noche. A Jimin no le tomó mucho tiempo localizar a un Sabueso infernal.

Dicho animal infernal se encargaba de recolectar el "pago" que ofrecían los humanos por algo a cambio, una vez cubierto el plazo de pago Loki mandaba a sus fieles mascotas hijos del directo guardián del inframundo.

Cerbero, el demonio del pozo.

─Vas hablar porque vas hablar, Loki.

FIN


End file.
